mystery girl and kikyo?
by Little angel cutie
Summary: they go to stay at a hotel but somethings not right .They stay there and weird things happen and then they meet a little girl called and she has lost her sister they unravel the truth of a tear in the past!
1. an ordinary day

Chapter 1: An ordinary day  
  
"Souta"kagome called picking up her back pack "tell grandpa that ill be back.Im going to visite Inu-Yasha.Where going to go look for some more jewel shards."she said running out the door."But Kago"it was too late kagome was already gone."Now i hope Inu-Yasha's close bye because i still got the jewel shards and any creature would love to get there hands on the jewel"she thought."Ive always hated doing this"she said to herself while jumping down the well.  
  
As to her amazement Inu-Yasha was standing bye the well."Hi Kagome!"he said looking at her "hi Inu-Yasha!"she replied"Why are you here!"she said in a voice that sounded like she didn't want him to be there, although she liked it better when he was already there because she didn't have to risked running into a demon.She turned to look at him "because i smelled something so awful so i knew that it could only be you"he said in a teasing voice "Inu-Yasha!!Why do you always have to make mean comments about me"she said " because i only speak the truth"he said "Inu-Yasha!! Do you want me to say sit"she said in an angered voice "Kagome?!?!!"he said right befor he slamed to the ground"oppps!! Sorry Inu-Yasha i didn't mean it"she said helping him up "im sure Kagome.Sign!"he said to her."Are we going to go finds some jewel shards??"kagome asked Inu-Yasha "well of course we are.We would probably would have them all by now if you would stop going home"he said sarcastictly as the began to walk towards the river.  
  
"Where should we start are search Inu-Yasha"she said looking at him "Well we can go search the mountains"he said as they reached the river "it will be a long walk there"he said to her "Well im ready to start walking and where's Shippo??"she said taking off her back pack " He was supposed to be here.But can we please leave him here Kagome please??"he said in a pleading voice "no Inu-Yasha we cant leave with out him"she said reaching in her bag "sign"as he look at her "and by the way i brought you s treat!!"she said pulling out a bag of potato chips. Inu-Yasha looks at her with a great big smile on his face.He looks around a bit then takes the bag from her and opens it."Inu-Yasha !! dont you have anything to say!! "she said looking at him diging in to the bag of chips"oh sorry Kagome, whant some??"he said with his mouth full handing her the bag"your so hopeless" she said sarcastictly, lookin at him.Kagome watched Inu-Yasha finish a hole bag of chips in less than five minutes!!After he was done Kagome prepared them both a bowl of instant noodle.Inu-Yasha ate the noodle with a puzzled look because he coudn't find out how it took less than a minute for them to prepare and i dont think he will ever know!!As they where waiting for Shippo, Kagome tried to teach Inu-Yasha how to play cards althought that didn't go to well.  
  
"Hey there's Shippo"said Inu-Yasha "wait!Thats just a rock"he said "sign"."There he is!!Hey Shippo!Hurry up where going to go look for the jewel shards"Kagome screamed to Shippo who was running towards them.When Shippo caught up with them ,he sat down to catch his breath."Where we going to look for the jewel shards" Shippo said "in the mountains" Inu-Yasha replied "how are we going to get all the way up there Inu-Yasha??" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha while glancing towards the mountains "we walk" Inu-Yasha said "you have to be kidding me right??" said Shippo looking at the mountains "nope" Inu-Yasha said "well lets start climbing.We dont got a choice anyway because all the shards need to be found" Kagome said as she started to walk towards the mountains.Inu-Yasha and Shippo fallowed behind."Where is Miroku and Sango??"Shippo asked "i dont know.I never told them that we where going to look for the jewel shards.They will find out where weve goneand they will catch up"Inu-Yasha replied "you didn't tell them.Inu-Yasha!!!"Kagome said to Inu-Yasha, giving him an evil look.  
  
"Inu-Yasha its starting to get dark shoudnt we find a place to stay the night??"Shippo asked Inu-Yasha"so Shippo, your saying your afraid of the dark??"Inu-Yasha said sarcastly"hey i didn't say that.Im not afraid of the dark!!"Shippo said with an angered voice"hey guys stop fighting.I want to find some where to stay the night.Now lets continue walking!"she said with a mad tone "please!!"she said "ok we will find some where to spend the night" Inu-Yasha told her."Hey whats that?? It looks like a house"Shippo said running towards the house.Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha "hey that is a house.Wait up Shippo!!.Kagome started to run towards the house.Inu-Yasha caught up with them."Wow that a big house"Inu-Yasha said as they reached the house"i think its a mansion"Shippo said "something fells weird her.I wonder what it is??" Kagome thought to her her self. 


	2. That weird feeling

Chapter 2: That weird feeling  
  
"I wonder if anyone's home"Kagome said looking at the house.On a sign above the door it said Tavern & Hotel ."I dont know but ill go nock.Im pretty sure we can get a room"Shippo said running to the door and nocking on it.The door oppened to reveal a small girl about the age of 6 "hello"the girl asked "hi"Kagome said in a cheerful voice"mom"The little girl called as she turned around ."im coming"a voice said coming from inside the house.A woman came to the doo.The woman was very tall and skinny and her voice was a little squeaky."Hello" she said "hi"Inu-Yasha said "do you think you would have a room for us to stay in"Kagome asked the woman "yes!Certainly!Come in and please call me Damaia" the woman said letting them in.  
  
The three entered the house.Inside the house was more big, beautiful and certainly more mysterious than the outside of the house."Some thing is not right here i can feel it.Its the weirdest feeling in the world.It feels like you body's turning numb" Kagome thought to herself."Kagome??Are you ok"Inu-Yasha asked her "yes i am"Kagome awsered"because your turning white"Inu-Yasha said looking at her.Kagome looked at him "i need to go to the washroom"she said to him so low that no one could her not even Inu-Yasha heard what she said."What??"Inu-Yasha asked Kagome"do you have any wash rooms"Kagome asked without replying Inu- Yasha"up the stairs 2 door down from the end to your left"Damaia said pointing to thr large stair case."Thanks" Kagome said as she left the room."This place is really big"she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs and turned left.She whent completely down the hall and counted two doors coming back."This must be the washroom" Kagome said looking inside the room .The room was huge it had a large hot tub.She walked in the room closing the door behind her.Kagome walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror."Inu-Yasha was right im turning white"she thought.Kagome opened the tap .She put her hands under the cold water and splashed the water up to her face ."That feels so much better" Kagome said drying her face with her sleeve.  
  
Kagome whent to the door and slowly oppened it.She walked into the hall and turned right to go back down stairs.While walking across one of the room she noticed the little girl but the little girl was crying."But why??" Kagome asked herself.  
  
Kagome looked at the girl but as she went to walk into the room there was something keeping her from going in the room."But why??" she asked herself again.Kagome felt dizy all of a suden.She forgot about the little girl crying and just walked toward the stairs getting dizzyer and dizzyer by the minute.Kagome made it half way down the stairs when every thing went black and she fell down the rest of the stairs.She blacked out."Kagome"Shippo screamed for he was the first one to see her on the floor."Is she dead Inu-Yasha said running up to her.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome while Damaia checked Kagome out."She is alive"Damaia finally said "But she is on conscious and she can stay on conscious for awhile.I will go call the doctor"she added.Shippo looked at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had a releave but worried face."He has feelings for her.Inu-Yasha is in love with Kagome"Shippo mumble.No one new what he said .Infact no one new he said any thing at all. 


End file.
